Verdadero nombre
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Después de abandonar el Nido de Águilas Lord Petyr Baelish y su hija bastarda, Alayne Piedra, van a conocer a Harrold Hardyng. El prometido de Alayne. Este fic participa en el Reto 99: Escribiendo Vientos de Invierno, del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


**N/A:** Pues aquí vengo con otro fic de Juego de Tronos. Me ha gustado mucho escribir este fic la verdad (luego me leeré el libro, no pasará lo mismo y no sabré muy bien qué hacer con mi vida...).

**Disclaimer:** Blahblahblah nada de esto es mio blahblahblah no soy GRRM.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#99: Escribiendo Vientos de Invierno, del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

**N/A 2:** Este fic ha quedado en segunda posición en el Reto#99: Escribiendo Vientos de Invierno. ¡Muchas gracias por lo votos! :)

* * *

Hay días en los que Alayne Piedra odia ser una bastarda.

Bueno, puede que esa frase no sea del todo cierta. Ni correcta ya puestos a ser quisquillosos. Técnicamente no es que _odie_ ser una bastarda, si lo hubiera sido toda la vida habría aprendido a convivir con ello y a usarlo a su favor como hace Mya Piedra. El problema es que ella ha estado muy acostumbrada a que si se enfadaba no pasa nada, nadie la miraba con burla como su nuevo prometido.

Si Alayne Piedra no fuera una bastarda Harrold Hardyng estaría de rodillas besando su mano y dando gracias a los dioses por la suerte que tiene al comprometerse con una dama de tan alta cuna. Pero Alayne Piedra ha aprendido de su padre a tener paciencia, a no enseñar las cartas de inmediato si no esperar al momento adecuado para devolver el golpe. De modo que Alayne Piedra finge que no le importa que la hija bastarda de su prometido sea el centro de atención y no ella. Ya tendrán tiempo de estar a solas y de hablar de su futuro juntos.

Porque Alayne Piedra sabe que si su prometido tiene dos hijos con dos mujeres distintas antes del matrimonio, habrá más mujeres y más hijos fuera de él. Y siendo Alayne Piedra una bastarda no cree que su marido le haga mucho caso en cuanto al tema de la fidelidad. Pero si espera y aguanta las miradas burlonas, cuando llegue el momento de revelar el plan de su padre seguro que a Harrold Hardyng se le cae el alma a los pies. Y es gracias a ese pensamiento que Alayne Piedra es capaz de acercarse a la pequeña Alys Piedra y con una gran sonrisa maternal, de esas que le dedica a Robert Arryn, cogerle de la mano y saludarla.

Alayne Piedra no puede dejar que una pequeña provocación por parte de su prometido estropee los planes que su padre tiene para ambos en el futuro. Por lo que ignora el hecho de que la sonrisa de su prometido se haya ensanchado y con la excusa de estar agotada pide permiso para retirarse a descansar antes de la cena. Lord Petyr asiente con la cabeza y sonríe ante los progresos de su hija y Alayne Piedra se retira, seguida de Mya Piedra y Myranda Royce.

Solo cuando está en su habitación, con las puertas y las ventanas cerradas y en compañía de las que poco a poco han pasado a ser sus confidentes y amigas, Alayne Piedra se permite tener un pequeño estallido de rabia. Y descubre que no es que odie ser una bastarda, lo que odia es que con esa pequeña acción su prometido le está diciendo que no le será fiel. Y eso le duele en su orgullo como mujer. No sabe muy bien porqué pero la imagen de Cersei Lannister le viene a la mente, y se enfada aún más. Porque por encima de las humillaciones que pueda sufrir, lo que no soportaría, bajo ningún concepto, sería parecerse a esa mujer.

* * *

La boda se celebra mucho antes de lo que ella pensaba, pero Alayne Piedra está segura que ha sido cosa de su padre y las ansias que tiene por llevar a cabo su plan. Han hablado de cómo abordar el tema y al final Alayne Piedra ha conseguido que su padre le deje hablar a ella primero. Lord Petyr sabe que su hija está herida en su orgullo, y nadie mejor que él para saber lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer cuando está herida en su orgullo, más aún si ha vivido unos años bajo la sombra de Cersei Lannister.

De modo que la ceremonia transcurre con demasiada lentitud para Alayne Piedra. Se pasa las horas recordando aquel baile con el que ahora es su marido, y cómo le pidió perdón por llevar a su hija con él cuando iban a conocerse. Alayne Piedra le restó importancia y se esforzó en parecer todo lo sumisa y deseable posible para que Harrold Hardyng no pensara en otra cosa más que en ella en los días venideros. Y cree que lo ha conseguido bastante bien, ya que cuando se acerca la hora del encamamiento, él dice que será el único que escoltar y desvestir a su esposa.

Alayne Piedra sonríe con dulzura y coge la mano que Harrold Hardyng le tiende. Le tiembla un poco por los nervios y ve en los ojos de su marido que eso le gusta, pero se equivoca al pensar que está nerviosa porque ha llegado la hora de cumplir sus deberes como esposa. Alayne Piedra siente como si llevara una bomba en su pecho, que clama por salir y no puede esperar al momento de hacerla estallar.

* * *

Llegan al dormitorio de Alayne Piedra con prisas, Harrold Hardyng la mira con deseo y se ha detenido en un par de ocasiones para besarla y tocarla de forma menos galante y más privada. También le ha susurrado cosas bonitas al oído que han hecho que Alayne Piedra se sonrojara y Harrold Hardyng bebe de esa imagen, haciendo que el hecho de tener que acostarse con ella se vaya volviendo cada vez más por placer y menos por deber. De modo que cuando llegan al dormitorio, él cierra la puerta con cerrojo y se lanza a su esposa como un lobo feroz y hambriento. Dispuesto a satisfacer sus deseos y necesidades hasta el final.

Se sorprende, gratamente todo hay que decirlo, cuando es Alayne Piedra quien toma el control de la situación y le tumba en la cama, se sienta encima de él a horcajadas y le ata las manos al cabecero de la cama con una cuerda. Sonríe complacido por haberse topado con una mujer fogosa a tan corta edad y su sonrisa se amplía al recordarse que es su esposa. Aunque toda esa alegría se esfuma en el momento en el que escucha un carraspeo a su derecha y al girarse ve a Lord Petyr sentado en una silla con una copa de vino y una sonrisa que hace que le recorra un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Lamento interrumpir en un momento como este, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar de un asunto privado-dice Lord Petyr.-No os preocupéis, no es nada malo, pero queremos tener toda vuestra atención y no podemos perder ni un minuto.

Harrold Hardyng mira a su esposa, Alayne Piedra se ha bajado de la cama pero permanece a su lado, de pie. Sonríe con superioridad, como si tuviera un secreto desde hace mucho tiempo. Algo que ella sabe pero él no. Y Harrold Hardyng siente que la ve por primera vez, que la muchacha a la que conoció hace unos días era una ilusión, una sombra de la persona que realmente es la mujer que tiene a su lado.

Lord Petyr se sienta al otro lado de la cama y por alguna razón a Harrold Hardyng le enfurece encontrarse tan vulnerable. Y más aún le enfurece ver la burla en los ojos de Lord Petyr cuando ve la molestia que tiene entre los pantalones y clama por salir desde hace rato. Molestia que se acrecenta cuando el suave aliento de Alayne Piedra toca su oído y su aroma le embriaga las fosas nasales. Entonces, con una voz algo burlona y segura le susurra.

Los ojos de Harrold Hardyng se ensanchan y siente como si un puzle de muchas piezas encajara de golpe en su cabeza. Ahora todo tiene sentido: las prisas por la celebración del matrimonio, el porqué Alayne Piedra no ha sucumbido a los celos y la impotencia como él pensaba. Y cómo ha conseguido intrigarle y, lo admite, seducirle durante estos días. La mira a los ojos, de un profundo azul, y siente como si la conociera de nuevo. Como una bastarda de alta cuna se ha convertido en algo más. Ella le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa de superioridad y Harrold Hardyng sabe que su matrimonio no va a ser como lo tenía planeado, pero que puede ganar mucho más de lo que imaginó en un principio así que no le importa que sea su esposa la que tenga la carga ganadora ahora.

Le entran ganas de reír y sabe que ese susurro que tanto le ha excitado, y cuyo mero recuerdo hace que se excite de nuevo, le perseguirá durante mucho tiempo. Nunca se le ha pasado por la cabeza que una mujer, cuatro años menor que él además, consiga sorprenderle soltando una sencilla frase susurrada al oído:

–En realidad no soy una Piedra. Mi verdadero nombre es Sansa Stark.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

¿Y bien? Recordad que un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz :3


End file.
